roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Rose
Personality Stoic Atheist. Kind of hates humanity as a whole. Philosophical but not political. Careful and not power hungry, emotions are slow burn. Enjoys little things I think, one to smile at little things of beauty and likes honesty. Prefers guardians and family to romance or lovers, lovers are but flames that can burn too hot or burn out- but guardians are lanterns that will always light the way and protect thee... guardians shade each other from darkness and light the way for each other together. wary of people, somewhat isolationist. Sees public displays of affection as often being done to burn others that bring darkness to the person or they wish to burn inside with passion and burn away their inner darkness or guilt. Does not see that is purely bad but it's an observation of sorts. Backstory Egyptian. Scientists found her and wanted to test out venom turns out they aren't scientists and were in league with the woman who kidnapped Artemis and they used her venom (diluted) to torture Aremis. They said he has Rose to thank. In WayHaven to find Artemis Resources 70k in savings from the mistress, WH apartment, small sports car, shawl and other clothing from home, passport, pet license and a few snakes at home. Equipment/Weaponry Knives, whips made out of dead skin, scimitars, choker from the mistress and her contact information. Specializations Knife fighting/throwing, animal handling, torture, disguising themselves and medicine/first aid (taught by The Mistress). speaks Egyptian due to native speaker, speaks Arabic and Latin Quirk Snake Charmer Quirk allows user to, upon touch, mutate any sort of regular snake into a bigger, stronger, and faster mutated snake that she had full control over. The entire transformation process takes 1 turn, and Rose can only transform a max of 3 snakes per turn. She can have 5 transformed snakes max, and the transformation lasts 6 turns naturally. If it runs out naturally, then then she only has to wait 2 turns before she can transform the snake back again, but if it dies or get destroyed, the snake dies and he must find a new one to mutate and control again. She also has the ability to ‘snake call’ and call any nearby snakes towards her, making it easier to find snakes out in the wild, which has a max range of 150m and will take at least 2 full turns to attract a snake to her location and allow her to mutate it. She also has a limit of 10 transformations a day before She is unable to mutate anymore for the rest of that day. A transformed snake has 10kN of natural durability and is 7m long, 10kN of force behind every bite and 5kn of squeeze force, and moves at 45km/h. It’s fangs produce a weak toxin that, at most, will end up numbing and disabling the limb that’s bitten for about 3 turns, but is not lethal. Her mutated snakes also share a mental bond with Rose, letting him command them, know where they are at all times, and see what they see. A transformed snake needs to be within 80m of the character. Versatility This quirk allows Rose to strategize and plan out moves that, when set up properly, can allow her to set traps, ambushes, or straight up brute force to get what she wants. They can also scout view seeing what the snake sees. Example Rose could use his quirk to scout out an area with her snakes, silently take out whoever she needs to with their natural strength, and then let her snakes escape without leaving a trace, all without lifting a finger. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues